Between You and Me
by MimiMikuSZ
Summary: Lucy es una chica independiente e inteligente y pronto descubre que su amiga Erza se casará y le presenta a su novio en un desayuno ya que los novios acordaron llevar a un "mejor amigo" al asistir Lucy se percata de que el novio es Jellal, un viejo compañero de su preparatoria (el popular) y jamás le agrado. Jellal llevaba a su amigo, Natsu. Mal summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Between You and Me**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...!<br>****Bueno vengo con un nuevo two-shot NaLu  
><strong>**Espero les guste mucho  
><strong>**Empecemos...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>¿Conoces a alguien que sea todo un caballero, Galán y perfecto? Pues yo he tratado de encontrarlo pero todas esas misiones son fallidas, hasta que un día me dije: me rindo. Dejó que la vida fluya como quiera... apuesto a que eso será mejor, el destino se encargará de todo y sólo tengo que esperar a que me prepare algo bueno. No tienes que forzarlo ni ser apresurada 'todo a su tiempo'. Y bueno no es que este urgida sólo alguien me pregunto ¿has conocido a tu chico ideal? y a esa pregunta todavía no encuentro la respuesta y no me encargaré de buscarla, quiero que esa simple respuesta aparezca frente a mis ojos y cuando aparezca la reemplazaría por uno que salga con mis palabrassentimientos por lo mientras es como si sólo encontrará alguna definición.

Salía de trabajar en unas de las empresas no tan prestigiosas pero si reconocida, era agotador ser una secretaria de una jefa que sólo quiere ligarse a un chulo que pase frente a sus ojos para no trabajar. Después de mi día tan pesado entré a mi departamento dejando las llaves donde cayeran, mi celular empezó a vibrar sobre el bolsillo de mi pantalón, dándome un pequeño susto al ver 5 llamas pérdidas. -_Diga-_ _-Lucy, por fin contestas, queremos que vengas con nosotras a celebrar-_Decía una entusiasmada Levy _-Wow ¿enserio? y... ¿qué festejaremos?-_Dije sin ánimos  
>-<em>Pues ven y te diremos-<br>-Claro, claro, enseguida estaré allí-  
>-Pero apresúrate-<br>-Sí, sí!-_  
>Fin de la llamada. Me dejé cae sobre mi cama, no tenía muchas ganas de salir pero si se trataba de algo emocionante para celebrarlo no me iba a quedar con la duda, me adentré a la ducha y al abrir el grifo mi cuerpo tembló al hacer conecto con la agua fría mientras salía la caliente me enjabonaba, después de darme un buen baño abrí mi closet y me puse unos jeans a mi figura y una blusa holgada y sobre esta una chamarra sin abrochar y deje mi pelo suelto salí rápido del departamento.<p>

** /u/u/u/u/u/**_**  
><strong>_

_-¿Porque Lucy tarda tanto?-  
>-Ya llegué y díganme ¿Que celebramos?-<em>casi inaudible hablé  
><em>-Bueno por favor todas vengan al centro-<em> Estaban rodeadas de una mesa cuadrada pequeña, las que estaban allí era Erza (la de la sorpresa) Levi, Lisanna, Cana, Mirajane y Wendy. Sin más apuros la peli roja soltó esa sorpresa que lleno la habitación en un total silencio.  
><em>-Me casaré-<em>Erza tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro _-¿! Que?¡ ¿con quién?-_Dijimos todas al unísono, era raro encontrar a Erza con novio además era raro que nadie supiera que tenía novio, pero en sí estábamos felices por ella, encontró a la persona que compartirá su vida_.}  
>-Bueno... es Jellal-<em> Al escuchar ese nombre mi sonrisa se borró... Sí, lo conozco. Él estaba conmigo en la preparatoria y digamos que era el tipo que se creía chulo en la escuela, se tiraba a cualquiera y por suerte jamás me tocó conocerlo ni que él sepa de mi existencia, pero bueno... eso fue hace años, creo que algunas personas pueden cambiar, pero para eso tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos, no dejaría que alguien así como él haga daño a una amiga.  
><em>-Y... ¿cuándo nos lo presentas?-<em>Todas me miraron gustosas de la pregunta que hice  
><em>-Vale... Si quieren puedo hablarle en estos instantes que venga para acá-<em>  
><em>-Pues llámalo- <em>Cuchicheaban todas  
><em>-De acuerdo-<em> Tecleo los números sobre su teléfono y se colocó el celular sobre su oreja. _"Hola, ¿Jellal?" ... "Mira, quiero presentarte a una de mis amigas" río sobre el teléfono "Oh tienes trabajo...será otro día... si vale... adiós también te quiero"_ y colgó. Todas pusieron cara tristes, pero bueno era una fiesta hay que alegrar el momento. Platicábamos con Erza sobre cuándo será la boda y todo esos pequeños detalles. Reíamos y bebíamos, no somos amantes al alcohol sólo con unos vasos para nosotras es suficiente. Al acabar toda la 'fiesta' es de esperarse todas se fueron, Erza algo entusiasmada se me acerca  
><em>-¿Qué?-<em>Fruncí el ceño tratando de descifrar su mirada  
><em>-Me acaba de llamar Jellal y dijo que sólo por estos días quiere conocer solo a una amiga, sabe que tengo 'muchas' pero sólo quiere conocer la importante para mí... así que te escojo a ti-<em>  
><em>-¿Perdón?-<em>Dije casi en forma de grito  
><em>-¿No eres tú la que hizo aquélla pregunta de conocerlo?-<em>  
><em>-Bueno... sí pero- <em>Erza empezó a hacer una cara de súplica  
><em>-De acuerdo, iré-<em>  
><em>-Genial... ah él traerá también a uno de sus amigos 'importantes'. Te puedes quedar a dormir, ya sabes dónde está la habitación, te levantaré temprano y buenas noches-<em> y se fue sin dejarme hablar _"¿Por qué quieren conocer a los amigos 'importantes?"_ Esa pregunta quedó en el aire.

**/u/u/u/u/u/**

_-Te encontré- _¿De quién era esa voz? No podía verlo bien, era un hombre pero no puedo verle bien la cara, me quiero acercar pero se me hace imposible... él se alejaba. Abrí los ojos, wow todo había sido un sueño _'Te encontré'_ la voz ya no lo puedo recordar es como sí sólo me pusieran esas palabras frente a mis ojos. Me fijé en la hora de mi teléfono_: 8:27 am_. Aún era temprano pero mi estómago rugía como un oso. Salí de la cama pescando un aire muy frío al cual traté de controlar durante todo el recorrido de mi cama hacia la nevera. Saque el cartón de leche y lo introduje en una vaso de vidrio, era delicioso_.  
>-Buenos días, pensé que seguías dormida-<em>  
><em>-En realidad sigo dormida-<em>Ahí estaba yo haciéndome la irónica mientras cerraban mis ojos  
><em>-Bueno hay una forma de levantarte bien-<em> iba a poner su mano sobre mi mejilla con una velocidad qué sabía lo que trataba de hacer, una cachetada. Gracias a Dios lo esquive aunque no me tocó ni un milímetro de mi piel, bien que desperté  
><em>-Vamos vístete nos vamos-<em>  
><em>-Sí, ya voy mamá-<em> Me dirigí a la habitación y me cambie con la ropa guardada que tengo ahí en casa de Erza. Unos mallones con un short y una blusa larga sería bueno. Salí y Erza ya estaba lista con un vestido morado simple.

**/u/u/u/u/u/**

Cuando llegamos al lugar Erza se veía nerviosa... ¿nerviosa porque yo lo conozca?

_-Bueno cuando veas a Jellal y terminemos con este desayuno me dices que tal te pareció, quiero saber tu opinión  
>-Tranquila, tendrás mi opinión-<em> Y claro que no diré que lo conozco porque es la verdad, jamás lo conocí sólo sabía cómo era él en la escuela pero una parte de mi suplicaba porque él haya cambiado. Entramos al dichoso restaurante, Erza jalaba de mi mano  
><em>-Haya están-<em> señaló a un joven de cabellos azules y a lado de él uno rosa... ¿rosa? Estaban de espaldas así que nos acercamos cada vez más hasta quedar frente a nosotros.  
><em>-Jellal-<em> saludo Erza  
><em>-Preciosa, llegaste-<em> Se paró de su asiento y beso su mejilla mientras que los que estamos presentes tosimos al mismo tiempo haciendo que nos miremos, el chico tiene unos ojos de un hermoso color jade que no dejaban de ver los míos chocolate simples y ese traje que tenía le asentaba bien, parece un joven de negocios, esbozó una simple sonrisa, era hermosa esa sonrisa. _-Oh deja los presente-_Dijo Erza sentándose junto con su novio mientras que yo me senté nerviosa a lado de ese chico_.  
>-Jellal, ella es Lucy, Lucy él es Jelall-<em>  
><em>-Un placer Lucy-<em>hizo una leve sonrisa al que igual regresé... no me conoce, eso es un alivio.  
><em>-Bueno ahora yo. Natsu ella es Erza, Erza él es Natsu-<em> Ambos hicieron reverencia con la cabeza  
><em>-Y por último yo los presentó<em>-Dijo la pelirroja viendo a su novio  
><em>-Lucy él es Natsu amigo de Jellal, Natsu ella es Lucy mi amiga-<em>  
><em>-Un gusto señorita Lucy-<em>Su voz era algo ronca, quería que cayera en coma, enserio.  
><em>-El gusto también es mío, oh y puedes solo decirme Lucy-<em>Dije haciendo reverencia con la cabeza, él sonríe.  
><em>-Bueno ordenemos!-<em> La comida en verdad era exquisita sentía la mirada de Natsu sobre mí casi en todo el tiempo, me ponía nerviosa, al pasar la comida tenía que ser con esfuerzos, suponía que a él le gustaba ponerme de esa manera.  
><em>-Erza vamos afuera, quiero que veas algo-<em> Por fin podríamos tener aire libre, en cuanto agarre la chaqueta que agarré de último momento en el departamento de Erza, Jellal hizo una seña.  
><em>-Lo siento, ustedes quédense aquí, sólo es para mí Erza-<em>Se notaban lo enamorados que estaban, bueno ya tenía mi opinión acerca de todo esto. En cuanto se fueron maldije por dentro, solas con Natsu era verdaderamente incómodo  
><em>-Bueno ¿es que no me vas a dirigir la mirada en todo el día?-<em> _'Cierto'_ pensé, él no es más que un chico que quiere fama y dinero, lo trataré como cualquiera. _-Oh, cierto perdona-_  
><em>-Se nota que el hombre siempre tiene que llevar la conversación.<em>  
>Rodee los ojos. Iba a hacer una larga mañana.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy Cx<br>****_NOTA: Este fic no será un Two-Shot tendrá aprox. com caps_  
>Así que los espero la próxima. Ah también la actualizaré una vez al mes :3<br>Gracias y hasta la próxima.**

**_¿Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between You and Me Part II**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<br>Bueno decidí publicar hoy la segunda parte de este fic xD  
>La verdad no sé cuantos capítulos haré : tenía pensado que solo sería un Two-shot pero bueh mírenle xD  
>Sin más rodeos les dejo que lean :33<br>...**

* * *

><p>Al ver su incomprensible humor, trate de no hacerle conversación pero mis labios siempre sacaban palabras.<br>_-Bueno y cuéntame ¿en que trabajas?-_Preguntó curioso  
><em>-Bueno soy secretaria en una de las empresas no tan importantes, y dime ¿tú donde trabajas?-<em>ahora pregunté yo mientras bebía de mi té.  
><em>-Pronto lo sabrás-<em>contesto cortante  
><em>-Vaya…-<em> al ver que nuestra conversación se acababa, al que me alegraba, otra vez las palabras solo fluían sin darme permiso.  
><em>-¿Por qué crees que Erza y Jellal hagan algo como esto? Presentar como sus "mejores amigos"-<em>Hice comillas al aire  
><em>-Buena pregunta, tal vez porque… tendrán con quien confiar si algo pasa entre ellos.-<em>  
><em>-Bueno pero no me gustaría que me anden llamando solo para saber dónde se encuentran o que tienen, no somos niñeros de personas 'adultas'<em>- él suelta una risa leve  
><em>-Lo sé… son bastantes raros, pero él es mi amigo-<em>suspiró  
><em>-¿Y bueno, como se conocieron tú y Jellal?-<em>La pregunta lo solté sin ninguna pena, él se sorprendía por la tanta confianza en que tomo el asunto.  
><em>-Pues… es raro, éramos amigos desde la preparatoria…- <em>Me miro. Alto! ¿Él, Natsu, estaba en mi escuela? Jamás lo había notado, él noto ese sorprendió mío pero solo mantuvo la mirada seria.  
><em>-Vaya… apenas de diste cuenta que éramos de la misma escuela-<em>  
><em>-Espera… ¿lo sabías? Lo siento, no puedo reconocerte a ti pero seré sincera, a Jellal si lo reconocí y créeme y no me lo tomes a mal pero…-<em>  
><em>-Que Jellal era un mujeriego y que se metía con todas-<em> me interrumpió, solo asentí_-Bueno se puede decir que todavía sigue siendo esa persona-_ Trague duro, ese tipo era un estúpido para merecerse a alguien como mi amiga. _–Pero-_ prosiguió- _No le digas nada a Erza, él pronto dejara de ser esa persona cuando se case, sabe lo que hace y se nota que ama mucho a tu amiga-_ Eso no me aliviaba en nada, él seguiría siendo ese tipo de asco, lo que una vez fuiste jamás lo vas a cambiar.  
><em>-¿Que no voy a decir nada?-<em>Lo dije en forma de gritó-_Por Dios, ella es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que la lastime tu amigo ése-_ Natsu tenía la mirada aún seria  
><em>-Mira, si solo le dices a Erza todo lo que es él-<em> lo interrumpí _-¿Qué me vas a amenazar?-_

_-Si será necesario, sí… Pero créame a su amiga no le harán daño, si usted le dice, los dos estarán tristes por su separación, mucho daño de lo que usted puede imaginar-_Eso me desconcertaba  
><em>-Pero yo no puedo creer algo como eso… no vas a dejar de ser la persona que fuiste en el pasado, eso es lógica-<em>Dije seria, este tema se estaba yendo a una pelea con miradas serias.  
><em>-Eso no es cierto, señorita Lucy-<em>  
><em>-Oh oh claro que lo es.-<em>

_-Mire, no quiero discutir solo vas a mantener la boca cerrada-  
>-No eres quien para darme órdenes y que me calle-<em>Reté  
><em>-Ja, no quiera jugar señorita Lucy-<em> Bueno este ya me dejo harta  
><em>-Déjeme de decirme así, no soy señorita ni señora ni lo que se le venga a la mente… Solo Lucy, ¿me escucho?-<em>  
><em>-Lo siento, no, no la escuche y usted no es tampoco para darme ese tipo de ordenes… <em>- fruncí el seño, segundos después sin quitarme la mirada dijo de repente

_-Soy tu jefe-  
><em>Quede pasmada, no me lo creía.  
><em>-¿Q-q-uee?-<em> Pronto tendría un tic en el ojo  
><em>-Lo que oyó <em>_Heartfilia- _Esa mirada seria me hacía sentir muy nerviosa.  
><em>-No… Mi jefa no se pudo haber retirado-<em> negué con la cabeza  
>-<em>Siento decirle que su jefa tendrá unos viajes de negocios que no acabara muy pronto y me dejo al mando de la empresa- <em>Su rostro se hablando más a como lo tenía antes.  
><em>-Si lo hubieras dicho desde el principio no me hubiera comportado de esa manera- <em>Por un momento necesitaba que la tierra me tragara.  
>-<em>No se preocupe <em>_Heartfilia, no estoy enojado ni disgustado con usted- _ahora veo porque tanta elegancia en sus palabras.  
>-<em>Gracias...-<em>Susurré para mis adentros.

**/u/u/u/u/**

**(N/A: Pov normal)**  
>Erza y Jellal salieron pronto de aquel restaurante.<br>_-Oye ¿no crees que deberíamos traer también a los chicos?-_Dijo la peli roja  
><em>-No te preocupes, Natsu me pidió este favor-<em>  
><em>-¿Cómo?-<em>Erza frunció el ceño.  
><em>-Todo fue arreglado por parte de él, sabes?... Nosotros conocemos a Lucy desde la preparatoria y él no se cansaba de repetir que esa rubia había robado por completo su mente, no le podía quitar la mirada y después vino algo peor.<em>  
><em>-Sí lo sé… los padres de Lucy me lo platicaron pero jamás sabia como era la Lucy de antes… ¿me puedes decir? La verdad muero de curiosidad<em>- el peli azul sonrió _–De acuerdo-_  
>Y empezó a relatar ese pasado.<p>

**/u/u/u/u/**

Pasaron unos minutos y aún los chicos no llegaban al restaurante  
>-<em>Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-<em>Propuso Natsu al notar que ya no tenían ninguna platica  
>-<em>Oh no me quedaré aquí, Erza es la que me trajo y no regresaré sin ella-<em> En la noche anterior le había dicho Erza que saliendo irían a ver cosas detalladas para la boda que por cierto le había dicho que será dentro de 6 meses  
>-<em>No se preocupe señorita Lucy, yo la llevaré a su casa-<em> Natsu saco su cartera para pagar la cuenta  
>-<em>N-no es necesario, está aquí cerca-<em> Tartamudeo y era una gran mentirosa, llegaron al restaurante con el auto de Erza porque el departamento quedaba lejos al restaurante  
>-<em>La verdad no creo que esos dos tortolos lleguen ahora, la acompaño entonces- <em>  
>Sí algo tenía que decir era que se moría de la vergüenza, Natsu tenía armas a toda costa de acompañarla. Suspiró –<em>Gracias<em>-Negó la cabeza a su propuesta  
>–<em>Pero mejor me marcharé sola-<br>_Natsu suspiró, se rindió.  
>–<em>De acuerdo la veré pronto en el trabajo<em>–Dejo el dinero en la mesa y se paró de su asiento–_Hasta entonces, señorita Lucy_–Sin más se marchó. Lucy lo miro cuando cruzo por esa puerta _"Natsu Dragneel, he… mi jefe"_ pensó Lucy con una sonrisa, no sabía las cosas que serían a partir de ahora en adelante.

**/u/u/u/u/**

Como Natsu tenía razón Erza y Jellal no llegaron al restaurante, Lucy pidió un taxi para regresarse al departamento y dormir un rato…sí, ella amaba dormir todas las tardes y estar despierta por las noches como si fuera un vampiro, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que Erza no llegaba y eso le preocupaba, decidió llamarle por el celular pero maldijo al ver que esa máquina contestadora decía que estaba fuera de servicio, solo le costaba esperar hasta mañana. 

**/u/u/u/u/**

Natsu regreso a su casa algo desanimado y susurro para sí mismo–_Como me lo imaginaba Luce… no te acuerdas…_– Se dirigió a su habitación acostándose en la cama y poniendo su brazo por sus ojos tapándolos–_Si tal solo supieras… nuestro pasado_– Al decir esto cayo en los brazos de Morfeo.

**/u/u/u/u/**

Lucy se incorporó del sillón en donde se encontraba dormida tronándole algunos huesos de la espalda–_Dios, cada día estoy más anciana–_Miró por toda la habitación para poder localizar rastros de que Erza regresará del departamento, pero al parecer aún no. Saco su teléfono que estaba aún lado de la mesa del sillón y llamó a Jellal  
>–<em>Diga?<em> –Contesto segundos después  
>–J<em>ellal, gracias a Dios que contestas, Erza está contigo?<br>–Claro_–Se podía notar que sonreía del otro lado de la línea, al pensarlo le vino todos los colores en la cara, no quería pensar que estuvieron haciendo en la noche así que solo agradeció y colgó.

Suspiro y miró al reloj _9:45_ diablos llegaba tarde al trabajo y aún más peor, Natsu tendrá comentarios de que es una floja y retrasada, tenerlo como jefe le iba a costar caro.  
>Se duchó y se cambió dejando su pelo suelto.<p>

**/u/u/u/u/**

Todos en la oficina rumoreaban de que tendrían nuevo jefe más elegante, educado y encima guapo. Al abrirse las puertas de la oficina todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la presencia del Dragneel  
><em>–Buenos días, como se darán cuenta seré su nuevo jefe por un periodo algo extenso ya que su jefa tiene compromisos en un viaje de negocios que tardará, así que me gustaría conocer a todos los empleados con los que ella ha estado trabajando–<em> Todos asintieron  
><em>–Bueno quiero que pasen a mi despacho uno por uno y me presenten sus currículos<em>– dicho esto se fue a su oficina.  
>Minutos después Lucy llego apresurada viendo que los demás tenían hojas en las manos y hacían fila hacía el despacho del jefe<em>–Buenos días<em>–Dijo Lucy extrañada  
><em>–Oh buenos días Lucy–<em>dijeron algunos  
><em>– ¿Qué sucede aquí<em>? –Lucy murmuro  
><em>–El nuevo jefe ha llegado–<em>al escucharlo trago duró–_Y quiere que tengamos nuestros currículos_–  
>–<em>Oh ya veo<em>– Se escucharon murmureos dentro de la oficina de Natsu diciendo algo como  
>– <em>¿Dónde está la secretaria?<em> –Todos posaron la vista a Lucy, de nuevo trago duró y se aproximó a la puerta y toco.  
>–<em>Pase<em>–Dijo Natsu  
>Lucy abrió la perilla y miró a esos ojos verdes –<em>Lo siento por molestarle, soy la secretaria<em>–dijo Lucy con algo de pena.  
><em>– ¿Por qué tardo en venir?<em> – Interrogó haciendo una seña con la mano que empleado que estaba atendiendo se fuera.  
><em>–Bueno pues… se me hizo tarde por quedarme dormida y además estaba esperando a que una amiga llegará al departamento–<em>Dijo colocando las manos hacía atrás  
><em>– ¿Erza?<em> –  
>–<em>Sí–<em>  
>– <em>¿Así que no llegaron al restaurante? –<em>  
>–<em>No–<em>  
>–<em>Bueno esta perdonada por esta vez de su retraso solo porque estoy atendiendo a empleados<em>–  
>–<em>De acuerdo pero miré, algunas personas que trabajan aquí no tienen profesión pero saben hacer su trabajo muy bien y me gustaría que no desemplee a ninguno sin autorización de la jefa–<em>  
><em>– Y ¿Quién dijo que desempleare a alguien? –<br>– Bueno-o yo creí…–_

– _Veras señorita Lucy–_Estaba empezando a sacarla de sus casillas llamándola así  
><em>–Puedes llamarme solo Lucy ¿por favor? –<br>–No y escucha lo que diré–_A Natsu le gustaba hacerla enojar, porque sabía que desde siempre ella odiaba eso… la conocía mejor que nadie, aunque ella no lo recuerde.  
>–<em>Solo quiero conocer a la gente que trabaja aquí, no desempleare a ninguno–<em>  
>–<em>De acuerdo<em>– suspiro _–Bueno me retiro_–Lucy se volteo  
>–<em>Espere<em>–Dijo Natsu  
><em>– ¿Sí?<em> – Lucy volvió a mirarle  
>–<em>Me puede traer un café ¿por favor? <em>– Que se creía que era Lucy para él ¿una mesera? Por un momento en el rostro de Lucy quiso aparecer un tic en su ojo _"Recuerda Lucy es el jefe"_ se dijo mentalmente.  
><em>–Claro, con permiso–<em>apretó los dientes intentado suprimir una sonrisa.  
>Natsu esbozo una sonrisa, tal vez Lucy lo haya olvidado y bueno pasado, pasado esta.<br>Él se encargaría de construir de nuevo esa confianza entre ambos, haría que Lucy estuviese con él.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por leer :33 ¿que tal les pareció? xD jaja pronto descubrirán el pasado de Lucy... pronto -huyshe-<br>Bueno responderé a un** **Review:**  
>Andytrips: Sí, solo será una vez al mes, pero esta vez tuve algo de tiempo y porque no mejor lo publico)? u/  
><strong>Verán tengo demasiada tarea ;_; últimamente me han dejado mucho y no tengo tiempo de escribir y leer más historias en Fanfiction U_U<strong>  
><strong>:'c gracias enserio<br>Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización  
>bye (~*n*)~<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola n.n/  
><strong>**Les traigo otro capítulo más :B como un regalo de navidad)? xD  
>Este capítulo creo que será puro Jerza :9 lol pronto tendrán más NaLu... lo prometo xD<br>Jajaja espero sea de su agrado y bueno... Comenzamos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Between You and Me Part 3<strong>

Después de tanto trabajo en la oficina todos quedaron sorprendidos por los montones de tareas que tendrían ahora, Lucy por su parte llegaba a su hogar algo atónita, ahora dormiría como un oso invernando.  
>Natsu también se sentía cansado pero lo único que lo animaba era Lucy, ahora pasaban más tiempo juntos pero trabajando, le sorprendió que Lucy se haya convertido en una mujer preparada, tenía muchas cualidades que ni siquiera él sabía, le agradaba.<p>

_-Lucy-_ la llamó por el teléfono de la oficina

_-¿Diga?- _

_-…-_

_-Dragneel?-_

No le gustaba que le dijeran así pero en esos momentos quería felicitarla y hasta llorar, si se podría decir, el tiempo que estaba alejada de ella lo atormento demasiado, jamás espero amarla tanto.  
><em>-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-<em>  
>Le gustaba incluso cuando Lucy se preocupaba por él... su fina y suave voz que tanto extraño.<p>

_-Sí solo… ya puede retirarse con cuidado, hasta pronto-_Suspiró y colgó, aún no era el momento de decirle aquello a Lucy… _"aún no"_ se dijo así mismo.

**/u/u/u/u/u/u/**

Ya amaneciendo despertaba una pelirroja en su cómoda y suave cama de acondicionado con colchón, por un momento se cegaron sus ojos por la entrada de luz en el cuarto, busco una mirada peli-azul a lado de ella, pero no había nadie, froto bien sus ojos y sintió unas manos masculinas por detrás haciéndola reír fuerte ya que cierta persona le hacía cosquillas en su cintura, en la barriga y bueno en todas partes, estaba a punto de sacar lágrimas pero Jellal se acercó rápido a ella para darle un beso lindo y tierno en sus labios rosados.

_-Ya despierta dormilona-_Gruño entre besos

_-Ya desperté-_

_-Yo te veo aún soñolienta-_

Ella rio bajo, él la amaba verla sonreír.  
><em>-¿Qué hora es?-<em>Dijo la peli roja  
><em>-No te vayas aún- <em>Suplico como un niño Jellal  
>-<em>Tengo que irme a trabajar, en la noche te veo, ¿de acuerdo?- <em>Se acercó a su rostro y beso suavemente sus labios, Jellal se separó un poco y miro sus ojos, esos ojos color marrones que tanto le gustaba.  
>-<em>Quédate-<em>Susurro  
>-<em>Jellal, enserio necesito traba-<br>-No hablo de eso- _La interrumpió, Erza puso más atención.  
><em>-Múdate a mi departamento- <em>Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás pensó que Jellal le diría algo así antes de la boda.

Erza se quedó muda, pensando en su respuesta pero nada llegaba a su mente. Se paró de la cama y se vistió y salió rápido del departamento dejando a un Jellal desanimado. El propósito de Jellal era amarla lo necesario, sabía que era ese tipo de persona asquerosa pero ya no quería serlo y si Erza se fuera a vivir con él tal vez él mismo cambiaria y solo entregaría su amor a la única persona que ama, no quiere herirla, no quiere que sepa uno de sus secretos, es más… no se merecía el amor de Erza. Al decirle eso hace unos momentos pensó que sería muy apresurado y sabía que Erza huiría del departamento porque la conoce muy bien, le daría tiempo pero él… seguirá siendo esa persona.

**/u/u/u/u/u/u/**

Lucy también despertaba muy cansada en su habitación. Sintió como sí solo durmier horas y otra vez regresaría al trabajo.

Sin ánimos entro a la ducha y luego se vistió. El departamento estaba hecho un desastre no tenía tiempo para limpiar y arreglar todas las cosas en su lugar, apenas y tenía tiempo para ella misma y encima tenía que acompañar a Erza para los arreglos de la boda. Tocaron muy fuerte la puerta, Lucy se percató por el picaporte y reconoció a una cabellera roja. Abrió la puerta.

_-Erza ¿Qué sucede?-_ Dijo Lucy invitándola a pasar y darle un abrazo de consolación

-_Lucy… yo…-  
>-Tranquila cuéntame ¿Qué sucede?-<em>

_-Ya no estoy tan segura de casarme-_

Lucy se sorprendió por aquello

_-Es-espera ¿Qué? Tú… hace días estabas muy feliz porque él te lo había propuesto ¿Qué sucedió?- _Lucy estaba empezando a sospechar si Erza sabría la clase de persona que es Jellal, como le dijo Natsu en aquella cena "_No le digas nada a Erza, él pronto dejara de ser esa persona cuando se case, sabe lo que hace y se nota que ama mucho a tu amiga" _

-_Yo… no sé Lucy. Él acaba de proponerme que me mude a su departamento pero…-  
>-¿Tienes miedo de que pase algo cómo esa vez?-<em> Le interrumpió la rubia_  
><em>Asintió_ –Sí–_

Erza también tenía secretos que nadie sabía más que Lucy. Erza estuvo comprometida con alguien hace pocos años, y sucedió lo mismo lo que Jellal le había dicho _"Múdate conmigo"_ Pero al mudarse todo cambio, hubo peleas y gritos por toda la habitación, Erza se encerraba en su habitación para poder llorar en silencio y de pronto él entraba a pedirle perdón, pero eso no la aliviaba en nada, su corazón se rompió poco a poco hasta que decidió que lo mejor era marcharse antes de que se marchite por completo y no vuelva a florecer. Se agradeció así misma por hacer lo correcto, jamás volvió a verlo, tampoco le importaba si él estuviera bien o mal, solo le desearía lo mejor en la vida, pero ellos jamás estaban destinados a quedarse solo a conocerse.

–_Erza… deja de atormentarte a ti misma–_Paso por su lado mientras acariciaba su hombro_–Jellal es otra persona, no pienses que él también podría hacerte daño–_

–_Lucy… lo que trató de explicar es que si él llegara a hacer ese daño ¿Qué será de mí? Sabes… Amo a Jellal más de lo que imagine, al estar con él soy yo misma. Y cuando pienso en aquello que sucedió hace tiempo ya no me aterroriza como antes, pero si imagino que él fuera Jellal…–_Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla fría _–Duele mil veces peor._

Lucy no sabía que decir en aquellos momentos solo la abrazo fuerte, sabía que tenía que desahogarse y como su mejor amiga estaba para ello. Lo que aterrorizaba a Lucy es que Jellal seguía siendo ese tipo de persona, y el mismo Natsu se lo confirmo. No sabía en qué más pensar sobre las personas que estaban alrededor de ella, mientras conocía a más personas, más le daba miedo sobre ellas.

–_Erza será mejor que le platiques esto a él… los dos están juntos para enfrenar cualquier cosa, por eso aceptaste estar con él– _Erza seco sus últimas lágrimas, Lucy tenía razón, si ella le hablaba sobre aquello que lo atormentaba hace tiempo tal vez él lo comprendería.  
><em>–Gracias, Lucy–<br>–No tienes que darme las gracias. Corre ve por él y explícale! –_

Erza se levantó con una sonrisa leve en los labios, salió del departamento y corrió hacia la salida de la recepción. No le importaba que tuviera que estar ahora mismo en el trabajo, hablar con él era lo que tenía que hacer. El aire frío soplo sus cabellos, su respiración cada vez era un poco rápida, subió a un taxi y regresó al departamento de Jellal, ya tenía su respuesta correcta… le iba a decir que…  
>En cuanto abrió la puerta lo primero que vio fue unas prendas tiradas por el suelo de la habitación, Erza se centró más al fondo de la habitación encontrando con ruidos extraños del otro lado de la puerta. Gemidos se escuchaban, pensó lo peor, <em>Jellal con alguien más en su cama<em>. Los gemidos seguían, y estaba entre abrir o no la puerta. Quería pensar que estaba mal, Jellal jamás le haría algo así a ella. _La curiosidad mató al gato._

Abrió la puerta dejando ver esa imagen de Jellal con una chica. El ruido de la puerta alarmo a los presentes, Erza miró incrédula a Jellal. ¿Por qué sucedía esto a su vida? Cada vez las cosas que le pasaban era cada vez más peor. El mismo Jellal sabía que algo así sucedería algún día… su teatro cayó por completo.

–_Erza– _Pronunció Jellal parándose de la cama dejando a una excitada chica extraña en la cama

–_No te acerques…–_ Bufo con desdén

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo que duro como una eternidad, Erza estaba a punto de llorar pero se dijo así misma que no derramaría lagrimas pero estas amenazaban con salir pronto sin ningún aviso.

– _¿Quién eres en realidad? – _Su voz no salió como lo esperaba

–_Estoy es lo que soy, Erza–_Los ojos del peli-azul mostraban sinceridad_–Una mierda–_

No quería estar más allí no más, le dolía de la forma muy cruel que le ha podido suceder, esto dejaba una huella imborrable en su corazón ¿Quién podría sanarlo ahora? La respuesta era más simple que el agua…Nadie.  
>Salió rápido de la habitación en la que se encontraba, quería esfumarse lo más rápido de ahí y de la vida de Jellal, pero al tocar la perilla llamó su nombre.<p>

–_Erza…–_Le dio asco que él pronunciara eso de sus sucios labios, él era una mierda. _–No te pido que me perdones–_Prosiguió_– ¿Quieres saber lo que en realidad soy? Para entonces sí quieres saberlo, quédate unos minutos y escúchame…_ _–_ La mano de Erza temblaba, prácticamente estaba hablando con un extraño, creía conocer perfectamente a Jellal pero ahora supo que está en lo más equivocada. Tenía 2 opciones, quedarse o irse. ¿Cuál debería de elegir?...  
>Pues eligió la correcta… según ella.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ;u;<br>-huye-  
>Jerza por aquí, Jerza por allá u/  
>¿Que creen que dirá Erza? :B<br>Seguire diciendo que este fic solo será pocos capítulos xD no creo que pase más de 10 (no prometo nada)  
>Review ewe :<br>**Neko no me Espero y siga siendo de tu agrado este fic /u/ Mucho misterio, lo sé :33 Y síí salí de vacaciones xD pero no pude escribir nada... ;_; no tenía donde escribir :c mi lap se descompuso y el único lugar que me quedaba escribir fue en el celular xD Besos y abrazos ;3  
><strong>Un mensaje a todos por día de navidad *-*<br>"Que Dios bendiga cada momento de felicidad perpetuando esa dicha a lo largo de tu vida, Éxitos y Salud en tu Hogar!"  
>Felices Fiestas :33<br>P.D. Hay una canción que no paro de escuchar ;u; jaja y no, no es una canción navideña xD  
>~Con mi burrito sabanero ~(~u~) okno xD<br>****La canción que me tiene enganchada es la de "Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo" - Pxndx  
>.3. Pórtense bien o sí no Santa les traerá Carbón... <strong>Lo que siempre desee**  
>Nos vemos el próximo año n.n  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>_


End file.
